Return of the Orichalcos
by Kasch
Summary: For my first story, I've decided put myself in it. The Orichalcos is back, and it's up to Jaden and Jason Haraku to stop it. JadenAlexis, maybe some OCOC
1. A New Arrival

Yo sup! This is my first fanfic, so no flames please. Anyways, this is sort of my life as a duelist as I see it, combined with my own story line.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh! Kazuki Takahashi does. Lucky.

ENJOY!

I stared up at the examination building. I was tall for my age and my eyes were a dark brown, with a Beatles haircut. My flannel jacket hung of my shoulders like a cape. It was a huge domed structure, with a spire pointing towards the sky. I clutched his duel disk tightly, and stepped inside and walked to the main desk. A young woman was sitting behind it typing at a computer. She rose her eyes to meet the approaching figure. She smiled politely.

"Hello. Are you here for the entrance exam?"She asked.

He nodded.

"Alright. Your name please?"

"Jason Haraku."

She nodded, and continued typing at her computer for a moment. "Yes, here you are. Jason Haraku, age fourteen. Here's your number." She handed him a slip of paper with his exam number. "When your name is called, proceed to the field you are called to."

I nodded in response. I continued down the hall, and an automatic door slid open before him. The arena was huge. Duel explosions rocked the floor, spectators cheering on the students.

I inhaled a deep breath. Well, I'm in the big leagues now.

"JADEN, JADEN, JADEN!" People all over the arena were cheering the duelist on. I looked at the display screen to see just who they were cheering for. The duelist had reddish brown hair and large brown eyes. His attire was comprised of a black jacket and a red shirt. All of a sudden an incredibly annoying voice split the air in two.

"How could my Ancient Gear Golem lose?!"

He looked towards the voice to see a, uh, man in a rather frilly suit. He had a large blade like duel disk strapped to his chest. However, he appeared to be trapped under a large pile of rubble.

'Hm, not a bad finish.' I thought.

_'Jason Haraku, please report to duel arena 4._

'Well time to shine.' I walked down the stairs confidently and was met Jaden. Up close, he looked like a pretty happy go lucky kind of guy. He flashed me a smile.

"Good luck out there," he said.

I returned the smile. "I don't need luck."

All of a sudden it was as though time stopped. All light was sucked out of the world, and we were plunged into complete darkness. Jaden and I were alone in the void.

I swiveled around to face Jaden. He looked at me with a more serious face. "What the hell's going on?!" we yelled simultaneously. A bright green glow erupted from below us, and when they looked below, a large circle with a strange assortment of symbols is what they saw. And with it came an enormous gust of wind. The ground started shaking beneath us, threatening to throw us to the ground. We held our arms to faces. A pair of very large disembodied pupil less eyes appeared before us. From no apparent source, a voice boomed all around us in a cosmic sort of way.

_**'**__**Mortals of the Earth**____**your race is to be threatened a second time. As the Chosen Ones of your planet, it is your duty to stop the Orichalcos from bringing the Apocalypse to light. Guardian Spirits will be assigned to you both. May the gods be with us all.'**_

The eyes dissipated into nothingness and light returned to the arena. We looked around the room. The spectators were still cheering for the other competitors as though nothing had happened. I slowly stepped toward my side of the arena, still looking around in confusion.

"What's the problem?"a voice called from behind him.

I swiveled to face the proctor. She was a tall thin woman with long red hair, and an obelisk blazer.

"D-didn't you see it too?"I asked her.

"See what?"She asked.

"The circle and those weird eyes!"

Her face softened. "You must be imagining things. Maybe you should get checked out by the nurse. But in the meantime…" She held up her arm and activated her duel disk. "It's time to duel!"

I stared at her for a moment and shook my head. Maybe I was just imagining things. Yeah. That was it. I stepped forward and activated my own duel disk.

"GAME ON!"

**Proctor LP 4000**

**Jason's LP 4000**


	2. A New Friend

Hey, I'm back! Hope ya enjoy the second chapter!

"I'll start if you don't mind!" I said and whipped the top card off my deck. I placed it with the rest of my hand and picked a card.

"I summon Peten the Dark Clown, in attack mode!"

A masked jester appeared before him, his curled shoes clicking together, his baggy pants and large fluffy hat blowing in the breeze.

"Then I set one card facedown, and end my turn."

She raised her eyebrow again. "Could you have set a more obvious trap. It won't be enough! I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your left face down!"

A huge gust of wind shattered his face down Shrink card.

She grinned. "Such a waste of such a good card. Now I activate Celestial Transformation! With this card-

"Yeah, yeah, I know what it does! I've studied every card in the game." I said impatiently.

She looked shocked for a moment, but quickly recovered. "Well then, it's nice to see such a diligent student. Moving on, I summon The Agent of Creation – Venus! Then, I pay 1000 life points to summon two Mystical Shine Balls, and sacrifice them to summon the Majestic Mech – Goryu!"

An enormous dragon like god rose into the air. It was almost completely covered in gold from head to tail.

"Now Goryu, attack with Celestial Blast!"

The beast brought its hands together to create a giant ring. Then it opened its mouth and fired a huge blindingly gold beam.

As it came closer I still didn't flinch. The blast hit me and demolished my clown. The wind blew my jacket to the point of knocking it off my shoulders.

_**Jason's LP: 1600**_

When the smoke cleared, my clown was still there.

Ms. Hibiki stumbled backwards. "Where'd that one come from? I destroyed it!"

"Your right. You did. But thanks to its effect, when its sent the graveyard I can remove it from play to summon another one."

Up in the stands, Jaden was watching with great interest. 'Nice move.'

"If your quite done, I'll start my turn now." I said smirking. I drew my next card, and looked at it, and for a moment looked very surprised. He'd never had this card before. It showed a small, slightly cartoonish little warrior. It held crooked wand, and wore a Viking helmet and cape. He looked at the name; it read Spell Striker. He looked it's effect, and grinned with a satisfied look on his face. Then looked back at her. "It's been fun, but I'm afraid I'm gonna have to end this."

Her shock returned, with no recovery this time. "But I still have 3000 life points! There's no way."

"On the contrary, there is. Allow me to demonstrate. I summon the Cannon Soldier in attack mode! Then I summon the Spell Striker!"

Both monsters appeared in a flash of light.

A mixed look of confusion and anger appeared on her face. "B-but that's against the rules!" She spluttered.

"Not true. Thanks to its effect, I can remove one spell card in my graveyard from play to special summon it. Now I activate H-Heated Heart, to increase my Cannon Soldiers attack points by 500!"

_**Atk: 1900**_

"Then I activate Block Attack, to switch your so-called Majestic Mech to defense mode."

Professor Hibiki's eyes widened. "Oh. So that's it."

"Cannon Soldier, destroy the Majestic Mech – Goryu!"

The monster swiveled its barrels to face the huge creature. Its cannons charged.

"Fire." I ordered with finality.

The cannons fired two thin beams at Goryu. It bellowed before shattering into a thousand pieces.

_**Proctor's LP: 2900**_

"Peten, Striker, attack her life points directly!"

_**Proctor's LP: 1800**_

"Now to finish this! I activate Cannon Soldiers effect! I sacrifice my Spell Striker and Peten to inflict 1000 points of damage to you. Then after I remove my second Peten from play, I sacrifice the third one and Cannon Soldier itself to finish you off!"

_**Proctor's LP: 0**_

Ms. Hibiki screamed. A huge explosion rocked the arena. When the smoke cleared, everyone in the stadium cheered. Everyone except one person. He was standing in the very back by the entrance. He was dressed completely in black. Black cloak, black sunglasses, black hat. Even a black can topped with an onyx stone. Unimpressed, he walked out of the arena.

Back in the middle of the arena, I felt a pair of eyes on him. I looked around, but there was nothing there.

'Was it those weird eyes from that vision earlier?' I wondered. All of a sudden, I heard a strange noise.

_-Woo woo…-_

I looked at my deck. That seemed to be where it was coming from. I picked up the top card from my deck, and saw the Spell Striker card.

I remembered what the eyes had said. '_Guardian Spirits will be assigned to you both…'_

Was this they meant?

-_Woo woo…-_

A grin tugged at the corner of my mouth. 'I'll take that as a yes.' I thought.


	3. A New Home

Thanks for the reviews, keep em coming! Now to start the chapter.

The boat to Duel Academy rocked as it carried the students to the island. Jaden leaned against the rail in an attempt to get a better look at the island. He grinned.

"Awesome! Jason, you gotta check this out!" he exclaimed.

"Naw, I'd rather see once we get down there." I replied, leaning against the railing but facing away from the ocean.

I had sort of befriended him since he appeared to the only one besides me who had seen the eyes. We were both wearing Slifer Red blazers. As well as I may have done during my duel, the proctor for the written exam was one of those guys with a really hypnotic voice, and I had fallen asleep before the third question. Suddenly, the speakers over our heads crackled to life.

'_Attention all freshman students. We are approaching the academy.'_

"Looks you'll get your chance pretty soon." He joked.

I looked around when we got to the island. We were at the end of long concrete path. There were trees on both sides and at the end of the path the school loomed before us, with its huge domed sections and tall, crooked pillars. We entered the doors to the academy, and headed for the gym as directed. When we were half way there, an Obelisk student about our age blocked our way. He had black spiky hair and a seemingly eternal scowl on his face.

"Hey Slifer Slackers, don't think just because you got into this school, you can strut around the halls like you own the place," he sneered.

Jaden frowned. "And a good day to you too."

I stared him down. "Some welcoming committee. What the hell gives you the right to push around the new guys?"

He smirked. "What do you think. Your just a couple of newbie slackers, the lowest of the low. Me being an Obelisk, that should probably spell it out for you smallish brains."

"Where do you get off, picking on the freshman Chazz?!"

Me and Jaden turned to see who had come to our defense. A girl stood there, hands on her hips. Her blonde hair hung down, her blue eyes flashing in anger. She also had an Obelisk uniform, except it was blue and white and had a miniskirt.

Chazz backed up in surprise. "A-Alexis!" he gasped.

"I suggest you leave before I get really angry." She said quietly.

Chazz ran for his life, screaming bloody murder in a high girlish voice.

The both of us burst out laughing, with me holding my sides and Jaden actually falling to the ground and started kicking his feet in the air. Alexis smiled.

"D-does he do that every time see's you?" I asked breathlessly, wiping tears off my face.

"No, just when he gets me mad." She answered. "Anyways, I'll see ya around." She turned and walked away.

"Yeah see ya." I said. "Well we should probably get going Jaden. Jaden?"

I looked to see Jaden staring after her in a dazed sort of way. I grinned and started snapping my fingers in front of his face. "Yoo-hoo, hello? Earth to lover boy!" I did this for about a minute, then got impatient. I got out my blowhorn, you know, the really loud bottle thing with the little button. Then I held it up to his ear and pressed the little red button. I think it startled everyone in the room and outside the room. His eyes widened to the size of quarters, and staggered to the side a bit. He plugged his index finger into his ear, squeezed his eyes shut, and opened his mouth in a silent scream. I really just carry that thing around to do that when people are out of it.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" he shouted in my face. "WHY'D YOU DO THAT!?"

"Because your mom's calling ya, now come on!" I grabbed his collar and started dragging him down the hall on his ass.

"WHAT!?" he shouted, his finger still plugged into his ear.

By the time we got to our dorm, Jaden had almost recovered the hearing in his left ear. I looked over the building. It bordered on totally pathetic. The paint was peeling, the deck on the upper level was sagging, and it smelled a skunk had died.

I walked towards the dorm. "You're kidding me right? This isn't a dorm this is a homeless shelter!"

Jaden rolled over to see what I was talking about. His eyes widened. "WHOA!" he exclaimed. "SWEET PAD!"

I stared at him strangely. For a moment I raised my finger and was about to say something, but thought for a moment and shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat I guess."

But Jaden was already gone, rushing right up the stairs to what was to be their room. I followed him. And looked at what was inside. It wasn't bad. Kind of small, a bunk bed on one side a desk on the other, a window at the very end, and a closet by the bed. Not bad at all.

Suddenly, something started vibrating in my pocket. I reached into it and pulled out the PDA I had been given along with the uniform. I accessed my messages. The new one was anonymous. I read over it and smiled, tucking the PDA back into my pocket.

Jaden noticed. "What's up?" He asked.

"Someone would like a duel me. I don't know who though…"I said slowly.

Jaden's face broke into a wide grin. "Alright! First duel of the year." Then his face fell a bit. "Ah, man! What about me? I wanna duel someone."

As if in response, his pocket started humming. He reached in and grabbed his PDA. He read through his message. He frowned.

"Now that's weird. I got a no-name duel request too."

I raised an eyebrow. "Looks like someone's out to get us. And I think I know who."

Chazz tapped his fingers on the table. "Is it done?" he asked.

A shadowed figure stood bowed before him. "Yes, Lord Chazz."

"Good. Those Slifer Slackers will regret the day they messed with The Chazz!"

They both erupted into maniacal laughter, which slowly died down to an awkward silence.

The shadowed guy broke the silence. "You wanna, get a cheeseburger or something?"

Chazz shook his head. "No, I just ate."

More awkward silence. "Well then I'm just gonna, you know, go without ya." Shadowed guy said.

"Okay." Chazz said quickly.

Even more awkward silence. "Well bye."

"Bye."

HA HA HA! I made that up from an Austin Powers movie. That dude is AWESOME!!! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. Good day…I SAID GOOD DAY!!!


	4. A New Enemy

Psst. C'mere, I'll tell ya a little secret. I don't own Yu-gi-oh GX. I just the me I put in here.

Enjoy the chapter.

I was sitting at lunch the next day, thinking about the duel to come. The sender wanted to meet on the docks by the lighthouse, tonight at 8 pm sharp. I was still mulling over which deck to use.

All of a sudden, a girl with long blonde hair sat next me. (No, it's not Alexis. This is that other character in my summary). She wore the regular Ra uniform, unbuttoned, with a black shirt underneath. In the center of it was a green dragon resting inside a circle.

She tilted her head. "You okay? You seem kind of stressed."

I turned to her and frowned. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

The girl thought about it for a moment. "No, I'm just regularly concerned about people."

I sighed. "I got this anonymous duel message, and I'm not really sure what to do.

"Hm…well, do want my honest opinion?"

I nodded. "Yeah, honest would be nice."

"Bring your best deck, and kick their sorry ass."

I felt rather taken aback by her response. "That's not really what I'm unsure about."

"Why? What else is there?"she asked.

I hesitated. I had never told this to anyone before. And I barely knew this girl. But at the same time, I felt like I could trust her. After a few seconds of debating what to say I answered. "It's complicated."

She raised her hands in the air to show she wouldn't dig any further. "I get it. It's a personal thing."

I raised my eyebrows at her. "Really? How'd ya guess?"

"It's not really a guess, I just kind of know." She offered her hand. "I'm Liz."

I shook her hand. "Jason."

She smiled. "Cool. See ya around."

She walked off, leaving me in a daze.

Leaning against a pillar, an Obelisk student with red and blonde hair smirked and walked off.

Later on, I was sitting in my dorm room shuffling through the deck I had chosen. I stopped as my mind started to wander to other things. Mainly the girl I had met earlier. Ever since lunch I couldn't get her out of my head. Could it be-

'NO! Don't even _think_ the 'L word'! Guys do not think the 'L' word!'

"Hey Jason!"Jaden yelled as he walked towards my room. He opened the door. "Jason!"

"WHAT?!" I shouted in response, startled that he had come in.

He stopped. "I was just coming to tell you that it's time for our duels."

"Oh, okay."I replied, still a bit shocked.

His brow furrowed. "What were you just doing?"

"Nothing, nothing! Why?" I asked.

He broke into a wide mischevious grin. "Ohhh, okay, I get what you were doing! Don't worry I won't tell anybody."

My eyes widened. "HELL NO!!! There is NO WAY I would ever do that!" I grabbed my duel disk and deck box, and started to chase him wildly out the door. He jumped off the side of the railing and started to run for the Obelisk arena, where his duel was.

I leaned against the rail of the deck. "WE'RE NOT DONE HERE! I bellowed after him.

_(My POV)_

I appeared at the end of the pier beside the lighthouse. There didn't seem to be anyone here. All I could hear were the waves slapping against the rocky shore.

I was just about to head back, when a voice called toward him.

"Looking for someone?"

I turned back to see a tall thin Obelisk student. His long red hair hung down his uniform, blonde streaks running through it.

"Hm. I assume you're the student that wants to duel with me?"

A malicious grin started growing on his face. "You bet. You _are_ that student who beat Professor Hibiki right? Well, it's going to take more than sheer luck to overcome a duelist like me."

With that egotistic comment out of the way, he activated his duel disk.

I frowned. "Fine."

He suddenly slapped his head. "Almost forgot about one little catch."

He walked over and opened the door to the light house. He dragged out a figure sitting inside and handcuffed her to the door handle of the light house. Then he stepped aside.

My eyes widened. "LIZ!" I started towards her, but the Obelisk raised finger. "Don't even think about it." He kicked her motionless body into the ocean, but was kept up by the handcuffs. Then he held up a small button. "These handcuffs are automatic. By pressing this button, the handcuffs will release. In layman's terms, you take one step and she drowns!"

I gritted my teeth. "Dammit. What're your demands?"

"Simple. You win, I let her go. But once I win, she'll be swimming with the fishes." His grin widened. "So to speak."

My hands tightened into fists. "Fine, so let's go."

I flipped my deck into the air, and let it slide into my duel desk.

"You're going to regret the day you met me, you sadistic bastard!"

"GAME ON!"

**Redhead's LP: 4000**

**Jason's LP: 4000**

_(Jaden's POV)_

I stepped into the Obelisk arena. My head swiveled back and forth, searching for my mysterious opponent.

"Hm, I wonder if he's chicken." I thought aloud.

"Fat chance Slacker!"

I looked towards the entrance, and saw Chazz leaning against the doorway.

"So you're my opponent, huh? Looking for a chance to redeem yourself after Alexis scared you off." I said, trying my best to hold back a laugh.

Chazz put on an angry sneer. "Laugh all you want! Because I've got a little guest." He stepped to the side to reveal Alexis tied to a chair in the stands.

I glared at Chazz with blazing anger. "Let. Her. Go. NOW!"

He scoffed. "Now where's the fun in that. You win, she go's free. I win, and I do whatever I please to her." He said, grinning in a perverted sort of way.

Fire erupted behind my eyes. "YOU'LL NEVER WIN YOU SICK PERVERT!!!" I screamed, activating my duel disk.

Chazz did the same, lowering his stance in readiness.

**Chazz's LP: 4000**

**Jaden's LP: 4000**

Whew, done for today! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please, PLEASE, review. At this point you can post flames. Goodbye!


	5. A New Victory

Sup, I don't own GX. Otherwise, I would make it as cool and dramatic as Yu-gi-oh! was. Anyways, I'm putting one of my other decks in here, plus my little bro's deck. Hope you enjoy this!

_(My POV)_

The waves crashed against the side of the dock. Ocean spray hit my face as I stared down Liz's kidnapper. He smirked arrogantly. "I tell ya what; I feel so sorry for you, I'm gonna let you go first." He sneered.

I snarled. "Big mistake." I drew my first card and placed it in my hand. "I summon T.A.D.P.O.L.E, in defense mode!" A small monster with a little fish tail and fiery looking marks on its head flopped onto the ground.

**T.A.D.P.O.L.E: 0**

It was all Red could do to keep from falling over and start kicking his feet in the air. "T-that's your starting defense?!" He asked in a high voice.

A smile tugged at the corner of my mouth. "Not quite. I throw down two face downs and end my turn."

"'Kay, I activate Foolish Burial to send my Darkfire Soldier to the graveyard. Then I remove it from play to summon the Spirit of Flames! Now destroy his little pet!"

His monsters arm turned into pure flame and blasted it at the poor amphibian. It squealed before disintegrating into dust. The dust was blown away and Red noticed I was holding two more cards.

"WHAT? How did you get more cards?"

The smile on my face grew a bit. "Because of you, dumbass. When T.A.D.P.O.L.E. is destroyed I can add as many T.A.D.P.O.L.E.'s as I want to my hand."

Red's face relaxed. "Oh, good, no threat. Anyways, I'll set one facedown and call it a turn."

I drew a card, glanced at it, and smiled. "Now the real fun begins," I said, "I activate Raigeki Break and Tribute to the Doomed by discarding both my T.A.D.P.O.L.E.'s to destroy both of your cards."

One of my trap cards flipped up, and a spell card appeared from my hand. The tiny monsters were sent to the graveyard, and Red's only defense was shattered.

"Now I activate Call of the Haunted-" my other trap card flipped up- "to bring back one T.A.D.P.O.L.E. Then I sacrifice it to summon Des Frog in attack mode. And because I have three T.A.D.P.O.L.E.'s in my graveyard, two more Des Frogs are special summoned from my deck!"

Three oversized frogs appeared on the field. They all had the same bug eyed black eyes, and slimy green body's, but there was one thing that made them intimidating.

**Des Frog: 1900**

**Des Frog: 1900**

**Des Frog: 1900**

Red seemed to shrink at the sight of their combined power. "Aw, shit."

"DES FROGS! Attack Red directly!"

Sonic waves erupted from their mouths making a very loud piercing noise. They all hit Red and literally knocked him off his feet.

**Redhead's LP: 2300**

"And for my final trick, I activate Polymerization! Fuse all three Des Frogs to summon D.3.S. Frog!"

An enormous toad materialized out of thin air. It was completely covered in warts, and two whiskers sprouted from its face. Its huge crimson eyes seemed to cut right through Red.

**D.3.S. Frog: 2500**

Red paled at the sight of it. "Aw, SHIT!"

_(Jaden's POV)_

Chazz shot an arrogant sneer at me. "Well, as they say, genius before slackers!" He said, already drawing his first card. He quickly scanned his hand and picked a card. "I summon Reborn Zombie, in defense mode!" A corpse stood in front of Chazz, ragged clothes covering its rotting flesh. "Then I'll play a facedown and leave it at that."

I raised my eyebrow. "Some defense. My go, now!" I drew a card and looked at what he had. "I activate Polymerization, to fuse Avian and Burstinatrix, to create Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!"

A tall winged creature appeared in a burst of flame, the dragon head attached to its arm breathing fire on its own.

"How d'ya like them apples?" I asked, grinning from ear to ear.

Chazz looked happy too. "Nice monster…I'll take him! I activate Chthonian Polymer, so by sacrificing Reborn Zombie, I can take control of your Wingman!"

My jaw almost literally dropped to the floor. "SAY WHAT!?"

Flame Wingman appeared on the other side of the field, with a malicious glint in his eye.

"Fine, but I can still summon another monster, so I summon Elemental Hero Clayman to the field in defense!"

Chazz roared with laughter. "Like your one to talk about a weak defense! Oh well. Guess it's my turn now."

He drew a card. "I summon Zure, Knight of Dark World!" A tall demonic warrior rose from the ground. A long blue cape was attached to giant hands on its shoulders. A glowing sword was held in its bony fingers.

**Zure: 1800**

"Wingman destroy his Clayman!"

The monster raised its arm and fired a blasted at Clayman, who crumbled immediately, and then blazed right through me. I did my best not to flinch.

**Jaden: 3200**

"Now Zure, attack Jaden directly!"

The knight disappeared, and then reappeared behind me, slashing from behind. The pain of the attack brought me to my knees.

**Jaden: 1400**

"Your move, Slacker."

I placed my hand over my deck.

'_Kuri kuri.'_

This weird noise came from my deck. I stared at it and drew the top card. It had a picture of a small fairy covered in brown fur, with tiny clawed feet and angel wings on its back.

I smiled. A new determination shone in my eyes. I was definitely going down now. I raised my new card in the air.

"I summon Winged Kuriboh in defense. Then I'll play two facedowns and call it a turn!"

Chazz smirked. "So sad. Zure, destroy his little dustball!" The demon gripped its sword in both hands, and leaped into the air, bringing its sword down hard on Kuriboh, who squealed in pain before shattering into pieces.

"Now Wingman! Finish off this pathetic Slacker!"

Wingman blasted dragonfire from its right arm. But before it hit me full force, and I disappeared in the blaze.

"MWA HAHAHA! I've won. Now for my prize." He turned toward the stands and started towards Alexis.

"Not so fast Chazz."

Chazz's eyes widened and snapped back again to look at me. I hadn't moved an inch, and was glowing a golden color. Chazz shielded his eyes from the light. "What happened? Why didn't you life points go down?"

"Because you destroyed my Winged Kuriboh. When its destroyed and sent to the graveyard, I lose no life points for the rest of the turn."

Chazz glared viciously at me. "It doesn't matter. I'm still gonna beat you into the ground!"

"I don't think so. This game is still on!"

_(My POV)_

"Anyways, since I can't attack now, I'll end my turn."

Red glared angrily at the huge toad. "I'm still gonna crush your pathetic frogs! My draw!" He looked it over and smiled. "Now I activate Molten Destruction!" A column of flame exploded out of the ground and shaped the ground into a volcano right behind its creator. An orange glow shadowed Red, making him look fiercer somehow, stronger. "And now I summon Gaia Soul, the Combustible Collective!"

The air around them became hazy, and swirled into what looked like a giant brain, with a sky-blue eye in the middle.

**Gaia Soul: 2500**

"Gaia Soul, attack D.3.S Frog!" The huge abomination locked its eye onto its target, and hurled itself at the toad like a cannonball. They made contact and created a huge explosion. I crossed my arms to, waiting for the worst of it to pass. The force of it beat on the water, forming patterns that rippled and vibrated. Eventually it subsided. When the smoke cleared, both monsters had vanished.

Red grinned triumphantly. "Your move."

I picked my next card from the top of my deck. "First I'll activate Pot of Avarice to add five monsters from my graveyard to my deck, and then draw two cards." I drew an extra two cards. "Then I'll activate Pot of Greed to draw another two cards!" I looked at my hand and a discreet grin formed on my face. I had everything I needed to win right here in my hand. "I summon Hydrogeddon in attack mode! Then I'll play a card facedown and end my turn!" A jet of water jumped out from the ocean and splashed onto the ground in front of me. Then it rose and formed and short, muddy brown dinosaur that spikes of water bursting all around it.

Red grimaced. "Fine, I'll summon the Raging Flame Sprite in attack mode!" A small imp with a very large hat jumped in front of him. He held a small club with a fiery orb at the end.

**Flame Sprite: 600**

"Attack his life points directly!"

The little man jumped right over Hydrogeddon and thumped me on the head with its club, then returned to its side of the field. I rubbed my head where it thumped me and glared at it. "What the hell is your problem?" I yelled. The flame around its orb grew.

"Oh yeah, and whenever it inflicts damage to your life points, its strength grows by 1000!"

**Flame Sprite: 1600**

"Beat that Jason."

I smirked. "Be careful what you wish for." I drew. "I activate Energy Drain to give Hydrogeddon an extra 200 points and destroy your Raging Flame Sprite." Hydrogeddon shot a blast of water from its mouth and cut right through the Flame Sprite. "Since I destroyed a card with my Hydrogeddon, I can summon another from my deck, and have him attack!" A second water dino jumped out of the water and slammed into Red full force. He was knocked flat on his back.

**Redhead: 500**

"Now I summon Oxygeddon and activate Bonding H2O, in order to summon the most powerful creature in my deck!" All three monsters jumped into the water. I pointed toward the sky. "Now come forth, Water Dragon!"

A huge water serpent rose out of the ocean directly behind me. Its body created a spiral and its blood red eyes bore into Reds. It let out a huge deafening roar that split the air. Red stumbled backward and fell onto the ground, his arm held defensively in front of him. He was absolutely petrified.

"Alright fine! I give! You win!" He shrieked.

I grinned triumphantly. I turned off my duel disk, and he followed suit. The volcano and my dragon disappeared. I walked over to him, and stared down at him. "Now let Liz go." I whispered in a deadly voice.

He smiled venomously. "Fat chance Slifer." He pressed the button. The handcuffs released and Liz disappeared into the water.

My eyes widened. "LIZ!" I bellowed. I dove into the water. Red watched me go. The smile hadn't left his face. He got up. "Later." He said the single word utter contempt. Then he left, his long obelisk blazer almost trailing the ground.

It was freezing cold in the dark water. I could barely see . I caught up to Liz, and put my arm around her waist. I looked back up to the surface. It looked so far away. I used my free arm to push through the water. My legs were pumping as hard as they could. I was running out of breath fast. My lungs felt as though they were on fire. Just when I thought I couldn't go any further, we broke the surface of the water. I gasped, desperate for air. It filled my lungs, and slowly my breathing slowed.

I looked around. We had come up someplace else, but from here I could still see the lighthouse. A small clearing was directly in front of me, begging for us to stop and rest there. I sighed with relief. I climbed out of the water, and tugging Liz onto land with me.

I picked her up bridal style, and carried her into the clearing. I lay her against a tree. Her head fell forward onto her chest. She was still totally out of it. I sat beside her. Her breathing seemed to be normal.

My head fell back and hit the trunk of the tree. I was completely drained. I stared at the starlit sky. There was a full moon tonight.

'I wonder how Jaden's doing.' I thought drowsily.

_(Jaden's POV)_

"My go!" Jaden said. He whipped a card out his duel disk. "I activate Change of Heart to take my Wingman back! Then I activate Polymerization to fuse him with Sparkman to summon, Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman!"

A warrior covered in angelic armor appeared in a blinding flash of light. Its three fingered hands were raised high the air.

**Shining Flare Wingman: 3100**

The shining creature lowered its arms and looked down upon Chazz. He was completely stunned.

"Then I activate Miracle Fusion to fuse the Sparkman and Clayman in my graveyard to summon the Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!"

A bolt of lightning struck the ground, and a behemoth of a warrior appeared beside the Wingman. He wore purple spandex, and on his chest he bore gold plated armor. The air around him crackled with electricity.

**Thunder Giant: 2400**

"Now I discard one card from my hand to use Thunder Giants special effect. Since your knight has lower attack points that my Giant does, its destroyed!"

Zure automatically exploded. Chazz took a step back. "Wait a second, how can this be? This is impossible!"

"Hate to tell ya this Chazzy, but your all outa luck. Wingman, Giant, finish him off."

Side by side, the two of them used a combined blast of thunder and light to wipe out all of Chazz's life points with a single blast. Chazz screamed as he was thrown into the stands. I walked into the stands and untied Alexis. Then I used the rope to tie Chazz to the chair. He had been knocked unconscious.

I carried Alexis back to the Slifer dorm, and lay her on the lower bunk, where she slept peacefully. I smiled, watching her sleep. Then I climbed onto my bunk, where I fell into a deep slumber as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	6. A New Love

Hey I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I had a bit of writers block, and got lazy, and didn't really wanna write. So could you guys PLEASE send me some reviews!? I've only got 11 for Christ's sake! Also, send in any suggestions for the story. That'd be great.

ENJOY!

_(Liz's POV)_

My head was pounding, and I was freezing cold. I tried to open my eyes, but it was like they were glued shut. I felt something warm and soft cover my forehead. I forced my eyes open and was blinded with a blast of sunlight. I tried to move my arms, but they just felt so heavy.

A shadowed figure entered my vision, but just the head. Whoever it was, the person had their hand placed on my head.

"Ah, good you're awake!" It was a male voice. It sounded familiar but I couldn't place it. I opened my mouth to ask who he was but the hand moved to my mouth.

"You shouldn't speak. Just rest. From what I can tell you've been given a drug overdose."

His voice sounded so soothing. I started drifting back into sleep. Suddenly I remembered his name.

_Jason…_

_(My POV)_

I smiled. She had just spoken my name aloud.

_So she remembered me, that's a good sign. Should probably get her to the nurse now._

I carefully draped her across my back and headed towards the school. (No, that's not a perverted reference, I just couldn't think of a better way to put it.)

Her mouth was very close to my ear, and I could hear her breathing. Every once in a while she would say the same word.

_Jason…_

I smiled and kept going.

_(Alexis' POV)_

I bolted straight up from my bed. Or, _someone's_ bed. Someone who didn't clean their sheets very often either. Looking around, I saw a desk, a door, and a bunk above me. All in all, it was a cave with windows. I tried to get out of the bed, but stepped on what appeared to a dog's squeaky toy, because it made a very loud high pitched noise.

"Hey, what's the big idea?"

I looked down to see I had stepped on a short boy in light blue pajamas, with hair to match. He had glasses resting on his nose with lenses the size of peas. At the moment he was rubbing his head and glaring at me.

I stared blankly. "Who are you? Where am I?"

He crossed his legs. "This is the Slifer Red dorm, and I'm Syrus Truesdale, roommate of your savior." (His thoughts-_Dammit, should've told her I rescued her.)_

My eyes widened. "Oh, so _your_ Zane's little brother!"

The look on his face brightened. "I knew it! He talks about me, doesn't he?"

"Um, yeah, sure. Anyways, where's my alleged rescuer now?"

"He's in the mess hall, chowing down as we speak. Hey, listen, what did Zane say about-

But I was already racing downstairs to where I assumed the mess hall. I opened the door and found a familiar brunette in there scarfing down a bowl of rice.

" Hey, did you see anyone else come through here?"

He frowned, attempting to think. "No, why?"

"Well, upstairs this kid named Syrus said the one who saved me was in here and-

He grinned. "Yup, that'd be me!"

My eyes widened for the second time in five minutes. "Wait, _you_ saved me?"

His grin widened. "Yup! You're lookin' at Jaden Yuki, next King of Games, and your savior for last evening!"

She knocked him down as they began to make out passionately on the floor.

Well, I was getting bored and felt like leaving you guys off with something real exciting and racy! Besides, I'm really hoping for some reviews for a cliffhanger like THAT! And, uh, suggestions would be nice cause I'm not sure what would be good to happen next.


	7. A New Mentor

_Jason's POV_

For miles around, all you could see was flames. Destruction. Death. Buildings were completely destroyed. Cars sat abandoned on the street, in complete disarray. Not a person was to be found in all the city, not even a body. And should one look above, they would see that the sky was a crimson red, as though it had been painted with blood.

Jason should have been horrified. He stood atop a one of the few structures that wasn't blasted to the point of collapse. And all around him, in the town he had once lived in, there wasn't a single piece of land that wasn't torn apart, not a living soul to be seen.

But this wasn't what captured his attention. It was the creatures that had caused it. They were flying through the sky and rampaging through the streets. Dragons tore through the sky, breathing infernos from their gaping maws every time they came near the ground. Beasts of all kinds ran rampant through the town of Domino, mercilessly stomping any evidence there had been of life into the ground.

These monstrosities, these _demons, _were what was terrifying him. He was also feeling anger, frustration and helplessness at the fact that he couldn't do anything about it. And yet, it all seemed strangely familiar to him.

_Woo woo…_

That noise again! Jason took out his deck, and looked at that same card that had helped to win him the entrance exam. It stared at him, with a sort of pleading look. With a sudden realization, he knew what to do. Jason took out his duel disk, and slipped his deck into the deck slot, and the disk automatically turned on as he strapped it his arm. He drew the first card and slapped it on a monster card slot.

"I summon Spell Striker!" Jason bellowed. His voice seemed to echo into the carnage ridden abyss. The little warrior appeared in front of him. It slashed the crooked rod it carried with him in a midair intricate pattern. As it did, it left a thin blue flame trailing after it, showing what it was drawing. And Jason recognized what it was. A pentagram.

The pentagram filled with blackness, and grew until eclipsed all else. The darkness spread to engulf everything, including Jason and his monster. A face appeared before him. A crooked mouth was bent into a seemingly endless smile that radiated evil. It's eyes were blood red, the same color Jason had seen in the sky not a moment ago. (Think Disturbed's mascot, 'The Guy').

It stretched its mouth open to speak. _**'What you have seen, is what is to come. Be warned mortal. The inevitable is coming. The Orichalcos will rise again, and wreak vengeance upon your world, NOW!'**_

Jason's eyes shot open, and he gasped for air. He could hear, almost _feel _the demonic figure's last words echoing in his mind. He looked around, trying to get his bearings, but there was something covering his eyes. But from what could tell he was lying on a soft bed, thin cotton sheets covering him.

He tried to sit up and figure out what was going on, but something seemed to be weighing him down. His right arm felt as though hundreds of needles were piercing the skin over and over again.

His head fell back and hit the pillow. As it did, heard a groan coming from the right side of the bed. He looked. Liz was laying there, curled up against him, with a tight hold on his left arm.

He allowed himself a small smile. Seeing her laying there with him…it felt strange but comforting to have her at his side like this. He carefully pulled away from her grasp and sat up.

He slipped of the thing that had been blocking his vision. It was a small white strip of cloth, the sort of thing they use to cover someone's eyes if they'd just had laser eye surgery. He lifted his head to look around properly.

He was in a dark room filled with basic medical equipment, but not much else. A filthy bedpan had been tossed carelessly to the floor to the left of the bed. There were syringes lined up on the table that was pushed up against the opposite wall. Bandages were piled in a corner, and empty bags of water lay scattered over the floor. There was a window right in his line of vision, and moonlight flooded the room. It hurt his eyes a bit to look directly at it, but pain were good. It was reassuring to know that he could still feel.

However, he knew he should try and figure out where he actually _was_ and not just understand his immediate surroundings. He carefully pulled away from Liz's grasp and sat up. He gasped, feeling the fiery pain grow in his right arm. He looked at it, using the light of the moon for illumination and cringed upon seeing what had happened to it.

A long scar spiraled down his arm, curving around his and the reappearing lower down from the other side, continuing till it reached the end of his fist. The strange thing was it looked very…deliberate. Like someone had carved it there on purpose.

"Rather fascinating, isn't it?"

Jason whirled around to see a man standing at the open doorway. Most of his appearance was disguised in shadow. From what he could see, the man looked to be some sort of doctor, or professor or doctor thanks to his bleach white lab coat which covered his entire body. And even though the shadow masked his entire face, the rounded owl eye glasses that rested on the bridge of his nose shone in the dim light. The reflection hurt Jason's own eyes.

"Who are you?" Jason asked in a slow careful tone.

"At the moment my name is not important." The man said. "So for the time being, you may call me Tesla."

"Alright fine, Tesla. What are you planning to do to me next?"

Tesla reached up to stroke his chin. "Hm. Interesting sequence of questions. I would've expected something more along the lines of, 'Where am I' or 'Release me'. Maybe even that other blunt phrase most people are so fond of these days. What was it? Ah yes, 'Go to hell.'"

Jason was quickly growing irritated with the man. "Why did you do this to me?" He asked, quite a bit more loudly this time.

Tesla turned his attention back to the short tempered teen in front of him. "What makes you think I did that to you?"

Jason scoffed. "Oh please. You're the only one here! Do I _really _look that stupid?"

Even though he couldn't see Tesla's face, Jason knew he was smirking. "Well that would depend wouldn't it? Have you looked in a mirror lately?" He tossed a hand mirror in Jason's direction, and he caught it deftly. Keeping one eye on the smart ass before him, Jason looked at his reflection. His jaw was hanging loosely as though it had been broken, and his nose was slightly crooked. There was a large bandage above his left eye.

He looked up at the smug doctor. "You're lucky I found you when I did."

Jason's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. "And why's that?"

Tesla snorted. "Because considering what happened, I don't think you would've lasted much longer."

If Jason's eyebrows could've gone any higher, they would've. "Care to fill me in about that?"

Tesla frowned. "You really don't remember do you?"

Jason shook his head.

Tesla sighed. "Well, you might want to find a seat. This might be a rather disturbing story to you."

Jason took his place on the edge of the bed he'd been resting on for god knows how long, and listened as Tesla told his story.

_Alexis's POV_

"_Hey, did you see anyone else come through here?"_

_He frowned, attempting to think. "No, why?"_

"_Well, upstairs this kid named Syrus said the one who saved me was in here and-_

_He grinned. "Yup, that'd be me!"_

_My eyes widened for the second time in five minutes. "Wait, __you__ saved me?"_

_His grin widened. "Yup! You're lookin' at Jaden Yuki, next King of Games, and your savior for last evening!"_

_She knocked him down as they began to make out passionately on the floor._

At least that's what she wanted to do. But all she could do was stand there and blush furiously.

Jaden looked at her closely. "Hey, you alright? You look pretty red."

Alexis jumped. She couldn't believe she had just thought about throwing herself at him like that. She barely even knew him at all!

"I-I'm f-fine!" She said, voice cracking. What the hell! Now she was stammering too!? She never stammered, least of all in front of a boy!

Jaden stood up from the table, his breakfast forgotten. "You want me to walk you back to your dorm? You had it pretty rough last night."

Her blush deepened to a fiery red. He was concerned about her. "But you're not allowed on at the girls dorms!"

Jaden grinned. "Trust me when I say, I'm not gonna get caught. So let's go!"

He took her hand, and Alexis felt faint for an instant before being pulled towards the door. She followed, feeling very light as Jaden dragged her along.

"Hey!"

She was snapped back to reality by a very high pitched noise that she recognized instantly, having heard it only a few minutes beforehand.

Syrus was up on top of the balcony to the dorm. He eyed Alexis suspiciously. "Where ya going Jay?"

"I'm just taking Alexis back to her dorm. I'll be fine, see ya later!" And with that, Jaden took off before Syrus could answer.

_Jason's POV_

_Jason was beginning to feel tired. He'd been carrying Liz on his back for what seemed like hours, but he still couldn't seem to find the infirmary, or the Academy for that matter._

"_How hard can it be to find a place the size of a friggin shopping mall in the middle of a forest?" He panted. He dropped to his knees and carefully placed Liz on the ground in front of him. He slapped her cheek lightly. "Liz? Liz you okay?"_

_She stirred but didn't wake up. Whatever that creep had given her it was some strong stuff. He squeezed her hand in both of his and looked at her face. A few freckles decorated her nose. Her narrow cheekbones accented the dirty blonde of her hair. But what had really gotten Jason the first time he saw her was her eyes. He knew it sounded corny, but he'd been blown away by them. They were both sky blue, with flecks of gold in them. _

_He lifted her head to his face. She felt so warm. He hugged her to his chest, feeling afraid to let go. _

"And that's all I remember." Jason said finishing his story, but leaving out what exactly he'd been thinking.

"Hm." Tesla said thoughtfully. "Well, I'll fill you in on what I saw…"

_Tesla's POV_

Tesla was crouched just on the edge of the clearing that Jason was kneeled in. He didn't want to intrude in the boy's little moment there, but for safeties sake he had to guard the boy. Not many people came into the forest at this hour, and this was when _they _came out.

A shadow flickered by behind Jason. That's what got Tesla's attention, not just because he knew what it was, but because Jason crumpled to the ground a split second later. Tesla grimaced. That always happened when they were around. It gave them the advantage. It materialized in front of Jason, facing away from Tesla. This one was rather small, not even worth an arrow.

It was looked like a large dog or wolf, in shape at least. It had an unnaturally long tale, about half the length of its body. Covered from head to toe in jet black fur, they shined in the moonlight. Malicious red eyes eyed at the pair of teens, a beast sizing up it's next meal. The creature parted its mouth, needle sharp teeth that overlapped, face curved into a sneer.

Tesla unsheathed the sword at his belt as quietly as he could, as the thing lowered it's head to Liz's head. He shifted his weight to his other foot getting ready to pounce, and a twig broke. The wolf straightened slowly. Tesla had hoped this would happen. He ducked behind a tree, making more noise this time. The wolf whipped around raced towards his hiding spot.

Tesla timed it, before he could feel the dark wolf coming right up beside him he swung his arm around that side of the tree. He felt the sword thud into a hard surface that didn't quite seem like the bark of the tree. He smirked, and turned around the look at his kill. The weapon had stabbed the creature against the bark where it's heart would be, but it had only been pinned. There was only one way to kill them. He reached into his coat, and retrieved a dagger, sharpened to the point and engraved with runes. He flipped the knife so that it extended along his forearm, and stabbed it through the wolf's head. It fell limp, and burned to a crisp, showing the skeleton before that burned too.

Tesla sighed, and turned to the near-victims before him. He had harder trip home than usual.

_Present_

Jason turned the new found facts in his mind. It was a far-fetched thing to consider, but he already seemed to be going crazy with the weird dream and what happened at the entrance exam. This interested him.

"Okay, let's say I believe all this, and that you saved me from some dark, demonic creature. Let me just ask you one question."

Tesla's mouth curved into the ghost of a smile. "And what might that be?"

Jason stared into his face, testing him. He didn't seem to be a very sociable guy, and seemed rather cocky. He attempted to stare the man down, before replying:

"Can you teach me to fight?"

Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. And you should know, I was in a bit of a slump due to lack of reviews, but one of my favorite authors picked me up again. So look up KiriraGlitter and read some of her stories. I owe you one Kirira chan!

I'd also like to thank my faithful readers: WhiteAsukalover, Immortal Fallen Angel, EmperorDraco7, cherubchan, inu-yusukekaiba102, Azul Angel1251596, GameMasterX-treme, and of course KiriraGlitter. You guys are great!


End file.
